


Sinking Ships

by pkmndaisuki



Series: Immortal Abigail [1]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Immortal!Abigail Morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmndaisuki/pseuds/pkmndaisuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another case finds its way to Abigail when two star-crossed lovers wash up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking Ships

The sky was a light hazy blue, the sun just barely beginning to reflect off the myriad skyscrapers strewn about the city. The occasional car or taxi cruised down the streets, and passersby walked down avenues leaving various clicks and taps in their wake. It was certainly a lazy start for a New York morning, but Abigail and Abe Morgan certainly didn't mind.

Abigail was reading that morning's paper -- the front section -- internally admonishing the political babble _du jour_ , and quietly enjoying her muffin. Abe, meanwhile, was perusing the sports pages, curious about who was being traded to where, and which teams were starting spring training first.

It was a nice quiet morning, which of course had to be interrupted by a call. Abe had already finished eating by that point, so he picked up the phone first. 

"Morgan residence," he answered. "Oh, hi, Jo. Calling for Abigail?"

Abigail quickly swallowed the last of her muffin and washed it down with a swig of orange juice. She then took the phone as Abe handed it to her.

"Doctor Morgan. What've we got this time?" she asked.

\---

_There are countless authors out there who many refer to as their definitive word on love. Shakespeare, Tennyson, Brontë, to name a few. There are even books written by psychologists on love and its intricacies. And hundreds of thousands of songs on the subject, many likely being written this very moment, by some joyous soul over their beloved. Regardless of all these different studies and reflections, one thing is for certain, at least in my experience: Love never comes when you expect it._

\---

Abigail ducked under the police tape, pulling on her gloves, and walked over to where Jo Martinez, Mike Hanson, and Lucas Wahl were huddled at the riverside. She passed many forensic markers strewn about the scene, on everything from a lost shoe to a discarded napkin. She made it to the others and saw something else odd:

There were two bodies.

"And here I thought this job would no longer surprise me," Abigail quipped. She knelt down to get a preliminary look at their victims. One appeared to be a young man, dressed in jeans, a plaid shirt, and high top tennis shoes. The other appeared to be a young woman in a pastel polka-dot dress and sandals. They were both lying facing each other, their fingers intertwined, knees drawn up, and their foreheads nearly touching. It almost looked romantic.

"There was no identification on either of them, so once you get them separated, we'll take prints and check missing persons," Hanson said. "Sure is creepy, though."

"Something almost 'Romeo and Juliet' about this, wouldn't you say, doc?" Lucas offered. Abigail couldn't help but hum in agreement. She noticed there appeared to be wounds in both victims' chests. Closer inspection at the lab would be needed, but they did appear to be stab wounds on first look.

"But them being in the water isn't in the story, is it?" Jo asked.

"No. Romeo and Juliet were buried after their double suicide. However, in Hamlet, Ophelia drowns herself," Abigail said. "And if our killer was trying to imitate the former tale, they failed."

"How's that?" Hanson wondered.

"Both appear to have some sort of wound on their chests, likely what killed them. In the story, only Juliet stabbed herself. Romeo died of poison." Abigail then stood up to face the others. "We'll have to get them to the lab to be totally certain of their cause of death, of course."

\---

At the lab, both John and Jane Doe were laid out on separate tables. Abigail found herself correct about the wounds on their chests. They were certainly stabbed, and they appeared to have been killed with the same weapon. But there was still something unclear.

"Uh oh. You've got that look," Lucas said. Abigail glanced at her assistant with uncertainty.

"What look?" she asked.

"That look when you're super focused, and, like, your eyebrows start to come together, and your nose crinkles a bit, and your mouth gets a little smaller--"

"Which all means?" she questioned, starting to get a bit annoyed.

"You're stumped."

Abigail looked a bit startled at Lucas' analysis, but couldn't argue his point.

"You're right."

"Yeah, I-- wait, what? I am?" Lucas asked astonished.

"Yes." Abigail turned back to the victims. "Though, more in trying to determine if John and Jane died from their wound or drowning. Both appear to have occurred concurrently."

"Well, at least we can rule out poison? Their tox report came up negative," Lucas offered.

"At least."

Soon, Jo walked into the lab with a file. She handed the file to Abigail, who opened it to find photos of the victims. The girl was smiling with her honey blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy's bleached white hair stood out in his photo, along with his deep brown eyes.

"Found them. Been missing for three days, and, you're not gonna believe this, but their names--" Jo started.

"Are Julian and Romana," Abigail finished flatly. "At least they were seniors in high school, according to this, as opposed to 14."

"We haven't talked to their families yet. Thought we'd start with Romana's. Shall we?"

\---

"I don't know what she wanted with that boy," Romana's mother said. She shared her daughter's honey blonde hair and blue eyes. "She only met him a few days ago."

"How did they meet? At school?" Jo asked. Romana's mother nodded.

"They went on a field trip to an aquarium for their oceanography class. They both wound up separated from the others in the deep sea creature section, or something. Didn't get along right away, though."

Abigail couldn't help but identify with that story.

\---

_ April, 1912 _

_Abigail leaned on the ship's railing, the breeze making her bangs bounce a bit, and her shawl fluttered beneath her fingers. She stared out over the dark ocean and the millions of stars above, sighing at the sight._

_"It's beautiful."_

_"It certainly is," a voice from behind agreed. Abigail turned her head to find a taller man, looking about her physical age, standing nearby. He had dark auburn hair and deep brown eyes. A few freckles could be seen across his cheeks in the moonlight. The stranger joined Abigail on the railing. "Although, the view isn't the only thing what holds such beauty," he added with a sly smile in her direction. Abigail grimaced._

_"Hmph," she huffed, rolling her eyes and turning away._

_"You scoff?" the man protested._

_"I didn't come out here to be imposed upon," Abigail stated, still turned._

_"Oh, come now..." The man leaned more casually, one leg crossed in front of the other._

_"You'll find persistence doesn't agree with me." She began to walk away, but he took hold of her elbow._

_"Nonsense," he said. She jerked her arm away, facing him with disgust._

_"I don't feel comfortable being alone with a man."_

_"...Fine then," the man sighed. "I'll leave you alone, as you wish."_

_"Good night." Abigail then began to walk away again, only to be interrupted once more._

_"May I at least have your name?" the man called. Abigail groaned._

_"...Abigail." She took a few more steps._

_"Well, then, Miss Abby, I--"_

_At the sound of that painful nickname, Abigail whirled around on her heel, brow scrunched up in frustration, lips pursed._

_"_ Abigail _," she hissed. The man looked quite startled._

_"Miss... Abigail..." he corrected. "My name is Alex Lester."_

_"Charmed." She was not. "Good night, Mr. Lester." Abigail spun back around and continued down the deck. But Mr. Lester wasn't quite through yet._

_"Perhaps I'll see you at the dance tonight?" he called hopefully._

_"Very likely not," she replied over her shoulder. She gave a dismissive wave behind her. "Good_ night _."_

\---

"I told her that boy'd be trouble. I told her..." Romana's mother trailed off. Abigail handed her a tissue, which was taken with a small smile. Jo and Abigail left shortly after.

"Well that didn't help much," Jo said. "It cast suspicion on Julian, sure, but he's dead, too. Which makes no sense."

"True. But, it does give us a possible thread to pull. Perhaps the one who killed them didn't like the idea of the two of them together," Abigail said.

\---

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Lucas was examining both victim's lungs to help with Abigail's earlier uncertainty. Hanson walked in and came very close to walking right back out at the sight.

"Oh, hey, Mike, come on in. Just checking out the lungs here for the boss lady. What's up?"

"Just got off the phone with their oceanography teacher, confirming that they were both on that field trip. And that at one point they got separated from the others." Hanson then wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Oh, come on. At least I'm not asking you to hold a bag of stomach contents again."

"Yeah, thanks. Once was enough." He took a quick breath to try and stop his queasiness. "Whatcha got?"

Lucas put Julian's lungs back in his body before sharing his findings. "They died from their wounds before completely drowning. Now we just gotta find the murder weapon."

"Alright, I'll call Jo and Abigail."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. The first part of a work (that will likely require some polishing, but I'm still getting into the swing of things) from probably my favorite AU idea I've come up with. Admittedly, this does seem a bit rushed to me, but that's probably because this first chapter is for the April Fool's bodyswap on tumblr (fan artists write fic and fic writers make fanart). Hope you enjoyed this anyway! I'll probably continue writing/posting more next week. Hopefully.


End file.
